


【GIVEN/冬纪】六个梦和一封信

by Harukiiiii



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Depressing, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukiiiii/pseuds/Harukiiiii
Summary: 我爱你啊，你还在吗？如果你必须存在我才有可能爱你，那么，如果我还爱你，是不是说明你仍然存在于这个世界？
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Kudos: 4





	【GIVEN/冬纪】六个梦和一封信

1.  
“那么，你会为了我去死吗?”  
所有词语一个音节一个音节地凝固在空气中，慢慢碎裂，慢慢消失。  
像是倒放的电影，断掉的琴弦愈合，眼泪倒流进眼眶。

真冬模糊地意识到自己在做梦，他在自己构筑的世界里观看自己的记忆，梦里还有另外一个真冬。  
面前的真冬会遵循他的意志吗？  
暂停。  
混乱的陌生车站里，面目不清的路人来来往往。不只柊和玄纯，春树和秋彦居然也在，所有人齐齐盯着由纪和真冬。

播放。  
他就是真冬，但他又成为了真冬，正在和由纪争吵的真冬。  
慌乱和疲惫向真冬袭来，他还没有想好，还没有准备好，接下来那句话一定不能说，应该说什么呢？  
可是画面已经在动了，来不及了。强烈的情绪攫住了他，暴躁和失落像一张大网一样落了下来，收紧勒住全身，心跳变得很重很快。  
他被恋人和挚友一起疏远了，再也融不进他们新的圈子。  
他不寂寞。  
不寂寞吗？  
等等——  
“那么，你会为了我去死吗？”

还是说出来了。  
疲惫令人难以忍受，他拼命想着“要快点醒过来”，却仿佛陷进了沼泽里不能动弹。  
漫长无望的挣扎中，黑暗里传来琴弦崩断的声音。

2.  
真冬回到了高中入学考试的考场，耳边响着无休无止的蝉鸣和电扇单调地旋转的声音。  
明明是夏天，天气却十分凉爽，白色衬衫干燥而温暖，像刚洗干净的薄毯。

真冬无比冷静，无比自信，因为他已经和由纪、玄纯和柊考进了同一所高中。新的生活会有不少改变，却不至于让人措手不及。

木制铅笔一下一下地敲在纸面上，顺着笔画发出长短不一的摩擦声。  
可是他为什么还在这里答题？

隔着过道的由纪穿着高中的校服，衬衫扣子随意解开两颗，娴熟地转着笔，看起来也很放松。  
他们无论如何都要去同一所学校。无论如何，无论如何。

3.  
真冬没见过打耳洞的地方，可是他现在马上就要打耳洞了，由纪在门外等他。  
周围的陈设都是银色的，发出冷冰冰的光，好像飞船的船舱。

由纪说不能向妈妈告状是他带他来的，他说：“好。”  
由纪笑他装酷，他说：“我在学你啊。“  
由纪问他想不想也试试电吉他，他说：“当然。”  
由纪告诉他不会疼的。

像是牙医器械的东西凑了过来，真冬乖乖地闭上了眼。

然而场景突然节奏飞快地变了，几乎旋转起来——  
由纪温柔地碰碰他害羞发红的耳朵，由纪喘息着吻他的耳垂，由纪的呼吸暖暖地痒痒地喷在耳边，由纪的发尖微微蹭到他的耳廓，由纪在他耳边低低地耳语轻笑。

骗人，还说不疼。

4.  
这是他们两家人一起去过的游乐场，空无一人，秋叶遍地，旋转木马兀自转着，看不到沙滩却听得到海浪。

“你明明都没说过要交往。”真冬略带不满道。  
“彼此彼此吧，你也没说过。”  
“大家都以为我们在交往。”  
“我们差不多是在交往吧。”  
“那如果我现在说要交往呢？我们不能完全是在交往吗？百分之一的差别不要了吧，我要和你交往，由纪，我们本来就算是了。我爱你，由纪，你知道的，居然还要我来说。”

由纪呢？

真冬反应过来的时候，自己已经在奔跑了。他在找人，可是周遭景物越来越模糊。  
海浪声依旧不紧不慢，像是安抚一般，而真冬只是跑着，无法停下。

我爱你。  
我爱你啊，你还在吗？  
如果你必须存在我才有可能爱你，那么，如果我还爱你，是不是说明你仍然存在于这个世界？

5\.   
真冬四岁，正在乡下外婆家。  
田野方方正正，一望无际，真冬蹲在其中一块看蚂蚁。

玩着飞机模型的男孩兴奋地跑了过来，一边不断地模仿飞机发出的各种声音。  
“你在干嘛？”  
“你不会说话吗？”  
真冬想跟他搭话，想跟他一起玩飞机，但他转身就跑。  
他在逃离什么？

真冬跑到另外一块田里，男孩却依然在那里，像是循环了刚才的场景。  
真冬很想多看一会儿男孩快乐的样子，可马上离开的念头却更加强烈。

真冬跑着跳着，却始终进入下一个循环。  
天色很快地变暗了，成了柔和的深紫色。真冬知道这是在夜里，视线却异常清晰，不过他丝毫不在意周边的任何事物，他还有重要的事情要做。

爸爸突然迎面走来，居高临下地看着他：“从这里就停止，一切就不会发生了吗？真冬，你不够坚强。”

6.  
这个学校，既不是由纪的，也不是真冬的，是他们一起去逛过的一个大学校园。  
真冬和由纪走在成列的银杏树下，下一秒却又到了礼堂里。

由纪在弹他的红色吉他，是从未听过的音乐，明亮的灯光似乎聚集在他身上。  
真冬感受到强烈的震撼，和强烈的悲伤，可是他似乎并没有听进去，动人的旋律似乎不是真实的。

“由纪，可以教我吗？弹吉他的方法。”  
由纪好像看不见他，也听不见他说的话，继续弹奏着，却一直看向真冬的方向，眼神是极温柔的。

由纪弹完后很自然地将吉他递给了他，却始终没有说过话。  
真冬接过，弹起了最近一直在练习的曲子，那首反复出现在脑海里的“怪歌“。  
弹奏没有磕绊也没有错音，还没有写出来的歌词流水一样轻松地被唱出来了，可是却留不下任何记忆，所有的音符和文字转瞬即逝。

“由纪，可以教我吗？弹吉他的方法。”真冬固执地又说了一遍。  
由纪终于开口，声音低沉得不像是他的：“再见，真冬。”

7.  
冰封的情绪被猛然浸到了热水里，知觉恢复后的感觉，首先像是针扎在指尖一般的刺痛，然后是钻心的痒，最后才是热烈的暖意。  
真冬想写一封信，一封怀念的长信，磕磕绊绊也好，跌跌撞撞也好，想将所有的话没头没脑地全部倾倒出来。

“由纪，你的吉他，阿姨给我了，被我弄坏了，又修好了，反复了好几次。我现在会换弦了，也开始玩音乐了。我加入了乐队，是主唱，很难想象吧？今天刚刚参加完第一场live，唱了一首给你的歌。”

“由纪，我做过很多很多关于你的梦，都很奇怪。有一些在醒来之后觉得挺可怕的，可是在梦里没有感觉，在梦里跑起来不会累，像飞一样，一下子就能到另一个地方。在梦里我会忘记一些事，在梦里我想要改变一些事，可是我最后总会发现你死去。同样的梦，不知道做过多少次了。推开门，发现你死去，每一次都没有防备。”

“由纪，我没有办法原谅你。我没有办法原谅自己。但是我想要原谅，比起原谅自己，更想要原谅你。”

“由纪，有很长一段时间，我无法控制自己不去想，走路的时候，吃饭的时候，我常常想，从哪里开始改变，一切就能变好。是争吵？音乐？沟通？还是学校？如果选择有无限个，会不会其实有很多个都能让你活下来？一百万根琴弦里，有哪些是不会断的？我不知道，我无法停下这样的想法，我想这应该是很难受的，可是我不知道自己有什么样的感觉，我不知道自己应该有什么样的感觉，是悲伤？痛苦？还是想念？我想我是难过的，可是我无法判断，我也无法表达。”

“由纪，有很长一段时间，我都能看到你的影子，去到一起去过的地方，接上一句你常说的话的时候，会看到你的影子。我的大部分记忆里都有你，居然还有这么多细节能记得清楚。我感觉你仍然存在，在走过的景色里，和我的脑海里。可是我总会忘记的，就像你说过的，一年五年后可能还记得，十年后可能就记不清了。我很害怕，是不是忘记一点，你的存在就会少一点？”

“由纪，我还没有跟你说过，我小时候特别好奇濒死的感觉是什么样的，是安静还是混乱？是窒息还是失重？可是我不能尝试，因为只有一次机会，因为可能在我感受到之前就结束了。遇见你之后，我不再好奇了。”

“由纪，舞台的感觉真的很棒，灯光很热，像燃烧一样。我没有想到，在舞台上我可以表达自己的情感，能和其他人一样，尽情地哭，尽情地笑。所有写在歌词里的困惑，好像到了舞台上，都有了答案。其实我也不是很清楚是什么样的答案，但好像我能够面对了。在舞台上，我终于承认了，我是寂寞的。我害怕一旦忘记你一点，我的寂寞就会多一点。”

“可是由纪，我现在是真的不寂寞了。现在的生活很忙碌，很快乐，有练习、课业、打工，还有毛球要照顾。毛球是过生日的时候妈妈送的宠物狗，很活泼的博美，我很想知道要是你会起什么名字。”

“由纪，我不知道自己值不值得，但是我好像得到了很多人的接受和爱。我重新联系了柊和玄纯，我还有了乐队的前辈，有了午休时一起打篮球的朋友，有了新的喜欢的人。他叫上山立夏，对谁都很温柔。”

“由纪，我的国文是真的很糟糕，期末考试可能要不及格了。我好像从来没有像这样表达出自己的想法，所以我也不知道你是不是能听明白。我也不可能知道了。”

“由纪，我今天写了好多遍你的名字，我好像从来没有认真写过你的名字，你的名字写起来很好看。”

“由纪，你都没有跟我好好地告别过，所以我现在要跟你好好地告别。”  
“由纪，如果你还在某个世界上，请一定快乐。”  
“由纪，再见了。”

【完】


End file.
